


It's Never Too Late

by dowling17



Series: Too Late, Never Too Late [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HEA, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manipulative Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowling17/pseuds/dowling17
Summary: Draco's mistake cost him what he loves most, his Ministry-chosen wife and their kids. Can he erase the damage he's caused? Sequel to Too Little, Too late. One-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Too Late, Never Too Late [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600372
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	It's Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> To the hearts I broke with Too Little, Too Late. Props to my alpha, cls2256.

My desk has become a graveyard of unopened envelopes.

Hermione refuses to see me, speak to me, nor open one of the 27 letters I've sent her. I toss a paperweight from my desk across my office and begin to pace. I need her to hear me out. It was just sex, and I can't even explain why I stepped outside our marriage to start with.

Tatiana couldn't hold a candle to Hermione in any way that mattered. No brains worth speaking of, no grace or tact. A nice rack, great ass, and legs for days were her only real assets. Hermione and I had a very active sex life, things with Tatiana just spiraled out of control. Her brief touches to my biceps, short skirts, low cut blouses all leading to something bigger than I would've thought. I only meant for her to be something nice to look at. It was never meant to go this far.

I can't lose Hermione. She's the mother of my children, _the_ Lady Malfoy. No one would ever be able to fill her spot. If only I could tell her that, but she flat out refuses to hear me out. If I could just get her to forgive me, I'd never step out on her again.

I never realized our marriage actually meant something to her. Being matched together by a simple compatibility test, I figured she chose me based on intelligence and similar interests. I assumed she had no intention of having a traditional marriage. Maybe she didn't when we started this; I certainly didn't expect to fall in love, but here I am.

I have to do something, anything. I cannot let the love of my life walk away. I'll do whatever it takes, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. I should've fired Tatiana when I realized she was a complete bimbo and a horrible secretary. Hell, if I could, I'd go back and never hire her in the first place.

I halt in my pacing. _...That's it!_ Go back!

The Ministry's time turners were never replaced since they were destroyed by Potter's gang, so I'll have to research. A spell, perhaps? Could I invent a time travel potion? I do own a potions company, after all. I am a Potions Master, one of the greatest.

I grab my coat and race out of my office to the lift, pressing '2' for the experimental potions floor. My heart is pounding, was I really going to be able to pull this off?

I slam a huge potion ingredient catalog onto the prep table of the experimental potions lab and start to skim. I am determined to get my wife back at any means necessary. I smile at her words, she _loved_ me.

I betrayed her, I think darkly.

Not again. Not this time. Now, how to reverse time?

I come across an exciting prospect; fairy wings. That mixed with ginger root is known to slow time around the drinker of the potion. The ministry orders that potion, Modero Tempus, for their Aurors to have in dangerous situations to increase their reactive time, reducing casualties.

I file that potion in my mind for later. Slowing time is a start, but I need to reverse it completely. Hours pass as I consider other ingredients, making lists and scratching through them, crumpling the parchment and tossing it behind me haphazardly. Everyone else in the office has long gone home as I burn the midnight oil before I come across the missing key. Octopus Powder.

Yes, this is it, I can feel it.

Octopus Powder is used to increase the effects of a potion. By increasing the effects of Modero Tempus, that could potentially slow it enough to begin reversing it.

I get out of my chair and walk around the lab, my body full of energy just as it is every time I make a breakthrough in a new potion.

A jar of Galanthus Nivalis catches my eye, and I hastily jot it down. Of course, something to preserve the memory! It wouldn't do to go back and forget what I needed to correct.

My theory of a time travel potion is coming together, and I'm giddy at the thought of having my wife back. I think of her alone with our children tonight in our home, and I can't bear it. I must work faster.

I set to brew Modero Tempus, and before it's done, I hold my breath and add the Octopus Powder. My concoction turns a peculiar shade of burnt orange, much different from its previous violet shimmer. I crush up the Galanthus Nivalis and add that in after a series of counter-clockwise stirs. Burnt orange turns to sunset pink, and I let the potion simmer over the fire.

Thirty minutes later, I bottle the experimental potion into a vial and toss it back. There's no time to put it through tests and studies. I gasp and smack my tongue at the foul taste—the Octopus Powder made this potion taste like rotten seaweed.

I watch as the clock on the wall slows it's ticking until it reaches a stop. My eyebrow arches as I wait on baited breath. Just as I chalk it up to a failure, the minute hand begins to move backward.

I've done It!

The scenery around me blurs until I'm sitting in the hallway. I'm in the Ministry, with my head in my hands. I look up and around, realizing I haven't gone back but about twelve hours, but it doesn't matter. The door opens, and Hermione steps out, her face is a stoic mask, but her honey eyes show the pain she refuses to reveal.

"It worked! Things will be different, Hermione. Just wait and see!"

"I'm not interested, Draco, and I'm insulted that you think I could ever forgive you for this. It's too little, too late." She storms off, her heels clicking against the tile with every step.

"It's never too late, Hermione!" I call out after her.

I race to the floo once I'm sure I won't bypass her and call out for Malfoy Enterprises. If I can duplicate the potion, I should have plenty of time to keep her from ever seeing what caused this mess.

Being able to work from memory instead of completely invent the potion saves me time. Within forty minutes, I'm ready to say goodbye to this nightmare and awake next to my wife as things should be.

Once again, I watch the clock slow as it comes to a stop before spinning wildly in reverse. My scenery blurs, and I'm sitting straight up in bed, gasping. It's dark outside our French doors leading to our balcony. The clock says it's just past midnight. I look over, and Hermione is sprawled out with her hair wild around her. Leaning towards her, I run my hands over her back towards her ass.

She moans out, "Again, Draco? You're insatiable. I need to sleep." But, she kisses me. My heart races at the thought of my second chance.

"You're right, we have forever." I smile as I lie back and fall asleep.

* * *

I exit the lift and enter my office for the morning. A smug grin is plastered on my face, and I can't seem to rid myself of it. Grabbing my best quill, I write down my newest invention, placing it in the safe behind a picture intending it to never see the light of day. Should I ever need it, I'll have it, but as of now, this will come with me to my grave.

My door opens, and Tatiana enters, her red heels high and her skirt, short. "Draco," she purrs, "I need-"

"You're fired." My voice is flat, and I keep my eyes on my desk.

"Excuse me? Have I done something, Drakey?" she pouts.

"Don't fucking call me that. Pack your desk and get the fuck out. I'm not interested."

I hear her scoff and stomp out of my office, slamming the door. I work through some patents that need to be updated, only stopping to ensure Tatiana has left. After several hours, the door to my office opens again; only it's my wife walking through. I shoot her a genuine smile as she holds a bag out for me.

"Corned beef on rye." She smiles. "Your favorite."

"My favorite," I say, simultaneously.

She continues telling me how she picked up my tailored suits, and I cut her off.

"I love you, Hermione." I look up at her and see her eyes begin to water. Just I'm about to ask her what I've done wrong, she launches at me.

"Oh, Draco!" She kisses me deeply, hands running through my hair, landing on my shoulders. I lift her up and spin her around. "I've been hoping you'd feel the same one day!" She cries out.

"I didn't realize you felt the same." I lie easily.

"I meant it the times I've told you, Draco. It may have come out due to the hormones of our children coming into this world but, that didn't make them any less true. I've been waiting for you."

I admit to her how I've loved her, too, but didn't want to hold her to something she said while hormonal and emotional.

"I want us to have our third child and choose not to absolve our marriage. I'll have a million babies with you, Hermione, if that's what you wanted. Anything you want, it's yours forever."

She laughs and kisses me again. "I thought you'd never. I assumed you'd want to part once we had our third. If you didn't feel the same at this point, I figured it was too late."

I smirk, slipping my hand into hers, "It's never too late, Hermione."


End file.
